


Dear Sherlock

by bulecelup



Series: My Dearest [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Sherlock, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, M/M, Mpreg, Multiple Pairings, Omega!John, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulecelup/pseuds/bulecelup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[ "Dear John" in reverse of Sherlock side :,) ] Hidup Sherlock dan John berubah drastis ketika John mendapati dirinya hamil. kedua kaki John menapak dalam di tanah sementara Sherlock sudah tidak berpijak diatas tanah lagi. SH/JW , MH/GL , JM/MollyH.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 0 Months

**Author's Note:**

> BBC Sherlock bukan punya saya. and I'm going to hell.

_Holy fucking shit. Holy fuck._

 

Sherlock berhenti mati di depan pintu gedung flatnya, gedung 221 di Baker Street. Aroma manis menghanyutkan menyerang hidungnya, sensasi yang dihasilkan cepat merasuk ke sinaps otaknya dan bekerja untuk merangsang hormon seksualnya.  Nafasnya berubah berat, setengah tersengal sembari membuka kunci pintu. Tangannya gemetaran saat memasukan mulut kuncinya.

 

Aroma yang menyentuhnya itu _definately_ adalah aroma John. Lebih spesifik, aroma Omega yang sedang memasuki masa _heat_. Matang dan ingin segera dibuahi.

 

Lidah Sherlock mengecap bibirnya, terasa  kering sekali entah mengapa. Si detektif Alpha membanting pintu flat dibelakangnya, ia buru-buru menaiki anak tangga secepat yang ia bisa. Semakin naik, aroma John semakin tercium dekat.

 

"Hngh," kepala Sherlock mulai berawan, fungsi rasionalnya hampir tergantikan oleh insting untuk bersatu dengan pasangannya. Afeksi mentah yang jujur, dipelopori oleh hormon yang melonjak tajam di dalam tubuhnya. "Johnnnn. John. John..." Mulutnya melafalkan nama John berkali-kali.

 

_Nikmat, nikmat, John, John, John. Sentuh dia, gagahi dia, satukan tubuhnya denganmu, ikat dia di dalam. Buahi dia, buat dia hamil dengan anakmu._

 

Sherlock sudah tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi. Dia harus segera bertemu John! Hasrat ini tidak tertahankan!

 

Bantingan suara pintu menggelegar di flat 221B, tempat tinggal mereka berdua. Bentuknya masih sama seperti yang tadi pagi, laptopnya John masih duduk nangkring di atas meja makan dan mug teh bekas mereka juga masih ada.

 

Sherlock menghirup udara di sekitarnya. Aroma John samar-samar tercium. Dia berada diruangan ini saat gejala awal _heat_ -nya mulai terasa, tapi dia dengan segera menjauhkan diri dari ruangan terbuka agar aromanya tidak menarik perhatian Alpha atau Beta lain. _Clever_ , John.

 

Geraman frustasi lepas dari mulut Sherlock.

 

Dengan penuh amarah dia beralih menuju kamar mereka berdua yang terletak diujung lorong, suhu badannya sudah menaik cukup drastis, jadi gerah banget rasanya. Mana Sherlock pakai beberapa lapis pakaian pula, aduh kok nyusahin sih.

 

Waktu sampai di depan pintu kamar, aromanya John tercium sangat, sangat, sangat kuat dari dalam sana. Cuman ada pintu kayu sialan yang memisahkan Sherlock dan John, omeganya yang mungkin sekarang sudah basah total karena produksi cairan lubrikasinya.

 

" _Fuck this!_ "

 

Dalam sekali tendangan kaki, pintu kokoh itu terbuka paksa. Suara bantingan yang dihasilkan menggema keseluruh arah. Kalau Sherlock menambahkan tenaga sedikit lagi pada tendangannya, itu pintu bakalan copot dari engselnya.

 

Terengah-engah dan terangsang, Sherlock bergerak masuk kedalam kamar. Dia makin menjadi-jadi ketika melihat John dalam posisi terlungkup diatas lantai, panas, keringatan, dan celana jeans-nya basah di area selangkangan karena cairan lubrikasi. _Oh fucking hell_ , ini salah satu cara yang cukup oke untuk membunuh seorang Sherlock Holmes.

 

"John."

 

Omeganya mengalihkan pandangan kepadanya, memfokuskan diri. Sherlock dapat melihat pupil mata John melebar dan gelap, John sama terangsangnya dengan dirinya sekarang ini.

 

Si Alpha bergumam, "Seharusnya kamu tidak mengalami ini untuk 3 minggu kedepan." Dia berdiri tegak di figura pintu, terlalu shock karena aroma kuat John seperti menampar indra penciumannya habis-habisan, membuatnya terbuai dalam kenikmatan bak bunga-bunga cantik yang bermekaran di musim semi.

 

John yang masih tergolek lemas di lantai menyeringai. Tak mampu berkata-kata karena mulutnya lebih banyak mengeluarkan suara desahan frustasi ingin disentuh.

 

Tanpa basa-basi lagi Sherlock berusaha untuk membuka---merobek---- segala lapisan pakaian yang ada di tubuhnya. Dia melepas jaket Belstaff, syal birunya, lalu jas hitam dalamannya, dan...

 

"Ah-ahh-- tidak! stop!" Lenguhan John menghentikan Sherlock yang siap merobek paksa kemeja ungunya. Kedua tangannya bahkan sudah mencengkram kedua sisinya. "Ti---Tinggalkan itu. Teta---tetap pakai itu." John meminta kepadanya.

 

"Oh, John..." Sherlock menyeringai lebar seperti bob-cat, dia menurunkan kedua tangannya ke samping. "Kamu dan _fetish_ -mu itu." Kesukaan John kepada kemeja lengan panjang ungunya ini selalu membuat Sherlock terkesima.

 

Sesuai permintaan frustasi pasangannya Sherlock tetap memakai kemeja itu. Kemudian si Alpha bergerak cepat menyambangi John, merundukkan tubuhnya di atas John dan mulai menciumi setiap inchi tubuhnya. Menjilat bekas gigitan _bond_ mereka yang terletak di tengkuk belakang. Cuman ada satu hal di dalam pikiran Sherlock saat ini, yaitu John. John. John.

 

Ciuman mulut terbuka membuat John serta Sherlock sama-sama mendesah nikmat, badan John mulai gemetaran kala sebelah tangan Sherlock merayap masuk kedalam jumper yang ia kenakan dan mengangkatnya sampai batas dada.

 

"Hush--- John..." Sherlock memutus ciuman mereka, melihat juntaian air liur tertarik dari mulut mereka berdua. Wajah pucatnya sudah bersemu merah padam, "J---Jangan pikir---pikirkan apa---apapun. Bi-biarkan aku..." Dia mendorong pinggulnya mendekati sela kaki John. 

 

Mendengar John mengeluarkan desahan nikmat ketika dia mendorong pinggulnya kepada si Omega membuatnya puas. Celana bahannya menjadi semakin ketat tiap kali mendengar John mendesah, _damn_ , suara desahan John itu berbahaya.

 

Sherlock melepaskan tawa kecil, "K-Kamu sudah siap untukku, Watson?" Telapak tangannya menjelajah sekitar dada dan perut John. Sorot matanya penuh kenafsuan. Pinggul mereka berdua bak menyatu jadi satu, melakukan gesekan mengejek satu sama lainnya.

 

" _C-Christ..._ " John terengah kasar, kedua alisnya tertekuk karena setelah mendengar Sherlock mengatakan hal itu dia merasakan cairan lubrikasi keluar lebih banyak darinya. Suara baritone punya Sherlock membuatnya sangat responsif. "A-Apakah kamu p-perlu bertanya seperti itu!?"

 

Sebenarnya John tidak perlu bertanyapun Sherlock sudah tahu apa yang ia inginkan. Sherlock melakukannya hanya untuk mendapatkan izin yang sah dari John, tentu ia tidak ingin melakukan seks secara tidak konsensual bukan? Setelah izin didapatkan dari Omega tercintanya, tersisalah insting Alpha Sherlock untuk melaksanakannya.

 

Pertama-tama Sherlock harus mengenyahkan pakaian John. Di mulai dari celana jeans punya John yang bagian selangkangannya sudah basah membuat area gelap di tengah-tengahnya, basah karena cairan lubrikasi yang di produksi oleh tubuhnya John hasil dari rangsangan Sherlock. Sherlock cukup dibuat senang sama kenyataan kalau John yang biasanya tenang dan dapat menjaga emosinya bisa luluh-lantah sangat terangsang seperti ini karena dirinya.

 

Setelah Sherlock melepas celana jeans punya Watson, ia lalu mengamati pemandangan menakjubkan yang ditawarkan olehnya....

 

John Watson, tergeletak diatas lantai dengan jumper terangkat sampai dada, kedua kaki terbuka lebar memperlihatkan celana dalam merahnya yang sudah basah karena cairan lubrikasi. Bahkan membuat genangan kecil dibawahnya, mengindikasikan betapa inginnya dia disentuh oleh Sherlock.

 

Sherlock mendecakan lidahnya. "John... K--kamu terlihat sangat... _Oh God_..." Sekarang dia berusaha melepas celana bahannya yang sudah terasa sempit sekali dari tadi. Kedua tangannya gemetaran membuka restleting celananya, tidak sabaran.

 

John tahu Sherlock menyukai ini. Dia suka melihatnya kehilangan kontrol, Sherlock suka untuk mengambil alih keadaan... Omega manipulatif itu menggunakan kesempatannya, ia menekuk kedua kakinya dan menahannya dengan melilitkan kedua lengan di bawah lututnya. Sehingga dia berada di dalam posisi 'mempersembahkan' ke Sherlock, submisif dan siap.

 

"Sh-h-h-herlock...."

 

Ditambah pula John memasang wajah termelas yang ia miliki, sulit dipercaya kalau pria ini adalah seorang tentara yang mungkin dulu pernah membunuh orang dengan muka melas seperti itu. Sherlock sudah jatuh ke neraka sambil berpegangan tangan sama John. Keindahan di depan matanya ini tiada tara, ia tak akan menukarnya demi apapun.

 

" _Well_ ," Sherlock menjilat bibirnya yang terasa agak kering. Badannya merunduk rendah ke John, mereka berdua saling bertatapan lurus. Pandangan mata sudah gelap penuh kenafsuan. "Kamu--- sebaiknya menelepon klinik... Dan mengatakan... Kamu tidak akan masuk selama dua--- tidak, tiga hari."

 

"Tig--Tiga hari? Aku rasa tidak---tidak akan selama itu..." John bernafas pendek saat mengatakannya, sementara Sherlock malah memberinya tatapan serius.

 

" _Let's see about that later_..."

 

Sherlock akan membuat John menyesali komentarnya itu. _Heat_ minimal berlangsung selama tiga hari, maksimal adalah satu minggu. Konsultan detektif Alpha itu menjamah John luar-dalam tanpa terkecuali, seluruh bagian tubuhnya tereksplor baik apalagi bagian organ reproduksi dalamnya. Ehem. Sherlock ujung-ujungnya membuat John bolos kerja selama seminggu penuh, _knot_ serta spermanya memenuhi uterus milik John. Tidak bergeming, tidak keluar. Tetap pada tempatnya.

 

John pastinya tidak menyukai hal ini. Namun apa daya, dia tidak bisa berpikir jernih apalagi protes dibawah pengaruh hormon perangsang _heat_ -nya. Proses kerja kognitif dan rasional dalam otak dimatikan, digantikan sementara oleh hormon endorfin yang membuat sensasi mabuk bahagia dan hormon perangsang yang membuat tubuh tetap menginginkan buat disentuh atau di gagahi.

 

Terlebih lagi ketika Sherlock merawatnya secara baik setelah masa _heat_ mereka usai. Berpelukan tenang di atas tempat tidur mereka yang sudah hancur tidak jelas dan pakaian yang berserakan kemana-mana kesegala arah. Raut kepuasan terlihat jelas di wajah Sherlock dan John.

 

Masa _heat_ -nya John bagi Sherlock terasa seperti liburan sekolah. Menyenangkan, panas, dan tidak pernah membosankan.

 

Seandainya saja masa Heat-nya John berlangsung selama-lamanya...Sherlock sama sekali tidak akan keberatan, _as long as he got to see his Omega's pleasure face though._


	2. 1 Month, 3 Weeks

John menegak habis teh buatan Sherlock. Tidak menolong rasa mualnya, tapi seenggaknya dia harus memasukan sesuatu kedalam perutnya yang kosong. Sherlock menatapnya secara seksama dari tempatnya berdiri.

 

"... _are you sure you are okay_ , John?"

 

Mata biru John melirik dari pinggir gelasnya, ia menurunkan mug teh kesukaannya keatas pangkuan. " _Yes, I suppose_. Cuman keram perut biasa, Sherlock. Kayaknya sih gejala flu tapi gak apa-apa." Ini masih pagi dan John sudah berbohong busuk.

 

" _If you say so, then okay_ ," Sherlock mengiyakan saja kebohongan John, padahal dia tahu Omeganya itu berbohong. Bukti kalau John memuntahkan isi perutnya terlihat jelas diseluruh gerak-geriknya. John memang seorang pembohong yang buruk. "Kamu harus memakan sesuatu. Sarapan?"

 

Ide yang buruk, John tidak berani memasukkan apa-apa kedalam perutnya selain teh karena takut memuntahkannya lagi. Tapi tetap saja...

 

"Mungkin..." Ucap John, ia bangkit dari atas sofa dan berjalan masuk ke area dapur. "Kurasa aku bisa makan sedikit sebelum berbenah dan pergi kerja." Gungamnya sembari membuka laci dapur, mencari mangkuk dan sendok kayu.

 

Mendengar kalau John tetap bersikeras mau pergi kerja hari ini bikin Sherlock agak gondok. _Seriously_ , John? Setelah muntah sebegitu banyak dan mengalami keram perut kamu masih tetap mau bekerja? Sherlock jadi berkeinginan buat mengikat John di flat.

 

Susah sih emang kalau punya pasangan mantan tentara, udah kebiasaan hidup teratur. Kalau ada yang beda sedikit dia akan melakukan apapun untuk membenahinya kembali. Tipikal.

 

Sherlock mengamati gerak-gerik Omeganya yang menyiapkan bahan-bahan masakan kering; tepung terigu, butter, telur, dan vanilla. Ia akan membuat pancake, tapi kurang satu bahan. Yaitu susu dan _cream_ yang ada di dalam kulkas.

 

John _absolutely having no idea_ ketika dia membuka pintu kulkas, bau campuran antara darah dan asam keju langsung menyerang indra penciumannya.

 

"Ugh! _The hell_!?"

 

Dia menaikan lengan tangannya buat menutup hidungnya, tapi semua sudah terlambat, rasa mual kembali bergemuruh di dalam perutnya dan cairan hangat menaik lagi dari lambung menuju kerongkongannya. John membanting pintu kulkas lalu segera berlari menuju tempat mencuci piring. Yang selanjutnya terdengar cuman suara John muntah.

 

Sherlock berdecak sendiri mendengar John memuntahkan isi perutnya, lagi. Suaranya berangsur-angsur menjadi parau dan berubah jadi isakan putus asa.

 

" _Godammit_ , Sherlock!! Apa yang--- apa yang kamu taruh disana!? Bukannya aku sudah bilang jangan menaruh eksperimenmu di kulkas?!" John berteriak disela-sela 'kegiatan' muntahnya. Mukanya tertunduk ke tempat cuci, kedua tangan mencengkram erat pinggiran meja.

 

"Uhm...Aku cuman mendinginkan darah ikan jadi jelly dan mencampurnya dengan keju berbakteri doang kok." Kata Sherlock, tidak ada nada bersalah sama sekali di perkataannya.

 

John muntah lagi, dia mengerang kesal sebentar. "Sh---Argk--- kamu...!!" Dia marah sekali.

 

Sherlock tahu dia harus melakukan sesuatu, tapi apa? Dia buta soal merawat orang lain secara baik dan benar! Tadinya sih Sherlock mau menghampiri John,

 

Namun John keburu menarik dirinya dari tempat cuci dan mulai menyelaraskan pernafasannya kembali. Ia mengusap mulutnya menggunakan ujung lengan baju tidurnya, memberi Alpha-nya pandangan tajam.

 

"Cepat buang eksperimenmu itu, Sherlock."

 

Sherlock bermuka masam parah. "Tapi John, eksperimen itu tanggung banget bentar lagi kel..."

 

"Aku bilang **BUANG**."

 

Itu John mungkin bisa mengeluarkan pisau dari kedua matanya.

 

".... _Okay dear_."

 

Akhirnya Sherlock menuruti permintaan pasangannya. Lebih tepatnya sih dia takut  kena sabetan pisau sama John. Perlu diingat kalau John memang diajari buat membunuh orang lain. Kalau soal pernah membunuh, John tidak mau membahasnya.

 

Setelah membuang eksperimen berharganya ke tong sampah luar dan pakai mengucapkan selamat tinggal padanya seperti orang tolol, Sherlock masuk kembali ke 221B untuk menemukan flat sepi dari sosok John. Tidak ada suara muntahan terdengar, mungkin John kembali ke kamar tidur buat beristirahat.

 

Oke dia jadi agak merasa bersalah sama John karena sudah membuatnya seperti itu... Sudah berkali-kali John mengingatkannya supaya gak naruh eksperimen atau potongan tubuh buat di belek di dalam kulkas. Yah kali ini... Anggap saja Sherlock lagi khilaf.

 

* * *

 

 

John tidur selonjoran merana di atas tempat tidurnya. Ponsel Nokia ada di tangan kanan, dia sedang mengetik email ke Sarah di klinik. Memberitahu kalau dia tidak akan masuk hari ini, rasa mualnya tidak tertahankan sama sekali. _God help him_.

 

'Hey, Sarah. Aku rasa aku tidak bisa datang hari ini... Aku sakit, kayaknya sih gejala flu gitu... Maaf ya. - JWH'

 

Gak pake nunggu lama, ponselnya bergetar menunjukkan adanya pesan balasan dari Sarah Sawyer, supervisor Alpha di klinik tempatnya bekerja. Pernah deket, tapi semua berubah ketika Sherlock pertama kali mencium John setelah kejadian di kolam renang bersama Jim Moriarty.

 

'Sakit apa sakit, tuh? Atau kamu gak pingin masuk kerja karena aromamu tercium seperti Sherlock lagi? _Not that we're mind, though_. Sudah biasa kok. - Sarah'

 

Ngebaca balesannya Sarah yang nyeleneh gitu membuat kedua pipi John merona merah. Sarah ngatain John yang beberapa kali datang ke Klinik beraroma seperti Sherlock, paling parah sih sehabis masa _heat_ -nya si Omega lewat... Itu John beraroma kayak Sherlock selama 3 minggu lamanya. Menegaskan mereka melakukan seks non-stop selama beberapa hari, _well_ selama seminggu sebenarnya.

 

' _Shut up you I am not lying_. Aku janji aku akan mengganti shift-ku saat aku masuk lagi nanti. -JWH'

 

' _Just kidding with ya, John_! Yaudah cepet sembuh deh. _See you soon_. - Sarah'

 

John menaruh ponselnya ke atas meja di samping tempat tidur, menggantinya ke posisi _silent_ karena dia mau coba tidur lagi dan berharap rasa mualnya yang sekarang makin parah bisa berkurang. Semua ini karena Sherlock... Ugh.

 

Suara pintu terbuka membuat John membuka kembali kedua matanya yang hampir tertutup, disusul pula oleh suara Sherlock memanggilnya.

 

"Hey, John..."

 

John cuman mendesah kesal kemudian mengusap-usap perutnya yang berbunyi, entah karena lapar atau mual lagi.

 

"John... Ini... Aku bawakan teh peppermint dan... Roti panggang dengan selai raspberry kesukaanmu." Bisik Sherlock. Dia bergerak mendatangi John, menaruh mug teh dan piring roti di atas meja tempat ponsel John berada.

 

"Huh?" John bersuara bingung, dia menoleh ke arah Sherlock yang sekarang duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya, memberinya muka melas. "Tapi kenapa...?"

 

"Aku mencari informasi di internet kalau untuk menangani rasa mual adalah dengan teh peppermint dan memakan makanan yang berserat." Sherlock perlahan-lahan menaikkan tangannya buat mengusap kening kepala pasangannya.

 

Oh. Jadi intinya Sherlock ngerasa kasihan plus bersalah, dia mencari bantuan menggunakan website _google_ \---seperti yang kita semua lakukan--- supaya bisa membuat John merasa lebih baik dan berhenti memarahinya.

 

Mata biru John melirik ke mug teh dan _toast_ yang ada disampingnya, " _Well... Uh, thank you._ Dan maaf aku sudah memaksamu untuk membuang eksperimen berhargamu. _But you kinda deserve it, though._ "

 

Nah itu ngeselin tuh, John awalnya ngomong manis kalau dia nyesel udah maksa Sherlock ngebuang eksperimennya tapi abis itu dia nambahin kalau Sherlock emang pantes buat digituin. _That manipulative John Watson_.

 

Ngeselin sih ngeselin, tapi apa daya? Sherlock mencintai keseluruhan diri John. Pribadinya, tubuhnya, hatinya, semuanya. John-nya yang sempurna dan indah.

 

"Hmph. Cepat sembuh, John. Aku tidak bisa terus-terusan kehilangan eksperimenku karena kamu."

 

Sherlock mencandainya. Mengecup pinggir bibir John dengan lembut. John balas menciumnya,

 

" _You're one hell of an Alpha husband, but I still love you._ " Kata John seusai mencium Sherlock.

 

Anehnya mereka berdua tidak ada yang menyadari kalau John tidak kunjung sembuh sampai beberapa minggu kedepan...


	3. 1 Months, 4 Weeks

"Ayo, John! Jangan sampai kehilangan dia!"

 

Sherlock berteriak kencang sembari berlari di bawah lampu penerangan pinggir kota London. Mengejar seorang tersangka yang sudah membunuh dan menipu korbannya, target utama kepolisian selama beberapa minggu.

 

Berbeda dengan Sherlock yang berlari cepat dan sigap mengejar pria setengah baya yang menjadi target mereka, John sudah tidak kuat berlari lagi. Dia berhenti ditengah jalan, terengah-engah berat sekali.

 

Sang Omega memegang kedua lututnya yang tak dia sadari gemetaran, kakinya pegal dan rasanya ingin sekali jatuh ke tanah. Capek, terlalu capek... Padahal mereka belum lama berlari, biasanya John tidak mudah lelah seperti ini. _For god sakes_ , dia itu kan mantan tentara, masa iya tubuhnya gampang menyerah?

 

"John!?" Sadar kalau John tidak mengikutinya dibelakang, Sherlock berhenti berlari. Tersangkanya sudah jauh di depan sana. "Kamu kenapa!? Ayo John, jangan diam saja!"

 

"A-aku tidak bisa, Sh-Sherlock. La--Larilah duluan..." Nafas John tersengal, dia menurunkan tubuhnya ke tanah karena kalau dia memaksakan terus berdiri dia bisa jatuh.

 

Sherlock membuka mulutnya mau meneriaki John supaya bangun lagi dan ikut mengejar tersangka, namun saat melihat wajah kesakitan John dia mengurungkan niatnya. Kesehatan John memang tidak bagus sekarang ini, Omeganya jadi gampang lelah dan metabolisme tubuhnya menurun drastis. Mungkin Sherlock akan memaksa John mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya nanti...

 

"Per--Pergilah duluan! Jangan biarkan dia kabur, Sherlock!" John meneriakinya.

 

Sherlock mengangguk. Persoalan John bisa di omongin nanti, sekarang dia harus fokus untuk menangkap tersangka mereka!

 

Melihat Sherlock kembali berlari mengejar tersangkanya, John merasa agak tenang sedikit. Dia tidak mau menjadi beban bagi Sherlock, itu adalah pantangan baginya. Nah, saatnya berurusan sama pusing yang tengah merusak kepalanya ini...

 

"Uhn..."

 

John melayangkan sebelah tangannya ke kening kepala, pusing setengah mati rasanya... Seperti... Mau setengah pingsan, gitu? John gak bisa mendeskripsikan apa yang dia rasakan... Tak berapa kemudian, dia mendengar suara mobil berhenti di belakangnya. Sosok seorang pria turun dari sana. Ada beberapa mobil patroli juga berhenti, para petugas berhamburan.

 

"John!" Suara Greggory Lestrade si Beta pemimpin Scotland Yard yang merupakan teman John dan Sherlock menggema. "John, kamu tidak apa-apa!?" Pria berambut putih ke-silveran itu berlari menuju tempat John duduk.

 

John tidak mau membayangkan bagaimana dia terlihat menyedihkan di mata Greggory saat ini, "Greg--- cari Sherlock, dia tadi pergi mengejar pembunuhnya sendirian. Tolong---dia..."

 

"Baiklah, John. Hugh! Suruh beberapa orang berpencar mengamankan area!" Perintah segera diturunkan. Greggory menahan punggung John, dia terlihat akan pingsan makanya Inspektur Beta itu melakukannya. "Dan carikan aku paramadis atau apalah!" Tambahnya.

 

Mendengar Greg mau memanggil paramedis buat dirinya, John buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya;

 

"Ga-Gak usah! Aku gak apa-apa! Cuman kecapekan, gak usah panggil Paramedis! Aku... Butuh istirahat sebentar."

 

"Kamu yakin? _You look like hell, mate_."

 

John merundukkan kepalanya, makasih banget loh udah diingetin. "Yakin, Greg. Terima kasih. Sekarang... Bantu aku berdiri, _please_."

 

Lestrade membantu untuk John berdiri. Memegang kuat kedua lengan bawah si Omega saat merasakan John mau kehilangan keseimbangannya lagi, ini yang dia sebut sebagai 'baik-baik saja?' Greggory secara mental mendengus lelah melihat tingkah temannya.

 

"Istirahat di mobilku. Aku akan mencari Sherlock." Perintah Greggory.

 

* * *

 

 

Sekitar 15 menit kemudian Greggory kembali bersama Sherlock yang babak belur dan tersangka mereka. Sherlock mengusap luka sayatan yang ada di bawah dagunya menggunakan lengan jaketnya ketika Lestrade menariknya menuju arah mobilnya.

 

"Di mana John?" Tanya Sherlock, matanya mengelilingi sekitar.

 

"Di mobilku, sedang menenangkan diri. Dia nampak kecapekan sekali, Sherlock," Jawab Greg. Berjalan di samping si Alpha. "Kamu seharusnya tidak membawanya mengejar penjahat kalau kondisi John lagi tidak fit."

 

Sherlock bisa mendengar nada menuduh di suara Greggory. Namun dia tidak marah karena dituduh seperti itu. "John memaksa untuk ikut. Aku sudah menyuruhnya tinggal di flat, tapi dia bersikeras mau mengikutiku."

 

"Tipikal John, huh? Dia tidak bisa meninggalkanmu sendirian, takut kalau kamu mungkin akan mencelakai dirimu sendiri. Dia akan sangat khawatir melihatmu babak belur begitu." Greg agak menyeringai ketika mengatakan itu.

 

"................"

 

Sherlock gak membalasnya. Entah karena malu atau kesal atau yang lain, tidak ada yang tahu.

 

"Sherlock!"

 

Suara John di kejauhan menyentakkan kedua pria tersebut. John keluar dari kursi penumpang mobil Greggory, berlari kecil menghampiri Alpha dan temannya. Sherlock langsung menangkap lengan John saat mereka berdua bertemu.

 

"John," Sherlock menganalisa keadaannya secara seksama. Selain kecapekan, John juga mengalami keram perut lagi. Terlihat dari mata sebelah kirinya yang agak berkedut. "Kamu baik-baik saja?"

 

Menghiraukan omongan Sherlock, John fokus pada luka di wajah pasangannya. " _Christ_ , Sherlock. Dia melukaimu..."

 

"Cuman luka kecil. Tidak masalah, bagaimana denganmu?"

 

John tidak menjawabnya. Dia tidak punya jawaban yang pasti. Dia masih merasa pusing dan sakit, namun John tahu dia tak boleh kalah sama penyakitnya ini. Sepertinya dia harus lebih memperhatikan kesehatannya sekarang ini...

 

"Aku lelah, _honestly_. Seharusnya aku tidak memaksakan diri, jadinya malah menyusahkanmu. Aku minta maaf." John menatap kedua kakinya dibawah. Dia malu.

 

Melihat ini, Sherlock menempatkan kedua tangannya di atas pundak John. Membuat si Omega kaget lalu mengadahkan kepalanya.

 

"Tidak apa-apa, John. _It is okay_. Jangan begitu, bantuanmu dalam bentuk apapun sangat berguna bagiku." Sherlock menatap lurus kepada pasangannya. Mata biru keperakannya menyiratkan rasa khawatir disana, ketulusan yang hanya diperlihatkan pada John, Greggory, Molly, dan Mrs. Hudson seorang.

 

"Sherlock..." John bersuara lirih.

 

"UHUK!"

 

Tiba-tiba Greggory batuk kencang, mengambil perhatian pasangan itu. Kayaknya dia kesel dicuekin, ketutupan sama indahnya percintaan Sherlock dan John yang sebenernya manis _like hell_ cuman jomplang sama tingkah laku ajaibnya Sherlock.

 

"Jadi...kalian mau langsung balik atau bagaimana? Tersangkanya sudah di tangkap, tidak ada lagi yang bisa kalian lakukan." Tanya Greggory yang berdiri ditengah-tengah Sherlock dan John.

 

Sherlock melirik ke arah John sebentar. kalau John dibiarkan begitu bisa-bisa dia _blackout_ lagi seperti yang hampir terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu setelah mereka pulang menangani kasus.

 

"Kami mau langsung pulang," Sherlock berputar mengambil posisi di samping John. Tangannya yang berbalut sarung tangan hitam sedikit bersentuhan dengan punya John. "Dan aku tidak menerima kasus lagi selama seminggu. Kirimkan aku berkas kasus lama saja yang bisa aku kerjakan dirumah. Kondisi John lagi tidak baik, aku tak mau meresikokannya."

 

John sontak menoleh ke arah Sherlock. Ekspresi mukanya terbagi antara kaget dan 'tumben peka?'

 

" _Okay then_ ," Greggory menyeringai bak serigala. Nahan ketawa abis-abisan karena Sherlock tidak sadar kalau dia baru saja mengeluarkan sifat protektif ala Alpha. Dia jadi keingetan sendiri sama Mycroft... " _See you next week, guys._ "

 

Pria yang bekerja pada instansi Scotland Yard itu pergi meninggalkan Sherlock dan John, sebelumnya ia mengangguk kecil tanda terima kasih kepada pasangan itu.

 

Karena Greg sudah enyah, barulah Sherlock merangkul pinggul John dan mendekatkan si Omega kepadanya. John melemaskan diri terkena sentuhan Alpha-nya, rasanya aman dan tentram.

 

Sherlock berucap pelan, "Ayo pulang."

 

"Iya, Sherlock..." John juga melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh Sherlock.

 

Mereka kemudian berjalan menuju jalan utama untuk mencari taksi. Sepanjang perjalanan, Sherlock mengengam tangan John. Mereka tidak perduli sama pandangan orang-orang, lagian sudah larut malam, orang yang berkeliaran juga sedikit. Sherlock sengaja berjalan pelan supaya John bisa mengikuti langkah kakinya lebih baik dan tidak cepat kecapekan lagi.

 

Di dalam taksi, John hampir saja ketiduran di atas pundak sang detektif. Hari ini melelahkan baginya, dan Sherlock agak sedikit merasa bersalah kepada John.

 

Tetapi apa daya? John sama keras kepala dengan dirinya.


	4. 2 Months, 7 Weeks

"Whoah, apa yang...?"

 

Watson menoleh ke area pinggangnya, menemukan kedua tangan sedang berusaha mengancingkan celana jeans biru tua kesukaannya. _Gosh_ , celananya terasa ketat dan tidak nyaman di pinggang. Ada apa coba? Perasaan dia baru saja membelinya di M&S, setelah Sherlock tidak sengaja merusak celana jeansnya yang lama dengan cairan asam. Jangan tanya kok bisa.

 

Membiarkan celananya tidak terkancing, John merenung sendiri... Kalau dipikir-pikir, berat badannya memang agak bertambah. Padahal dia sekarang agak susah makan karena mual. Heran.

 

"Aneh... Ah, mungkin bahannya memang tipe bahan yang menyusut?" Ungkap John sembari mengelus bahan jeansnya. Kemudian dia mengangkat kedua bahunya dan _moving on_ , mencari celana lain yang bisa ia kenakan secara nyaman. Satu-satunya celana nyaman dikenakan ya cuman satu, yaitu celana piyama. Ah bodo, toh John tidak berniat pergi kemana-mana hari ini.

 

Usai memakai Jumper biru kesukaannya dan celana piyama warna hitam John beranjak ke ruang tengah. Menemukan Sherlock duduk dalam posisi berdoa, posisi _Mind Palace_. Alias posisi di mana Sherlock gak akan bisa diganggu walaupun terjadi Perang Dunia 3 di depan matanya. John melengos melewatinya, mau mengambil laptopnya yang ada di atas meja kopi.

 

Mendadak Sherlock membuka matanya. "John." Ujarnya kosong seperti setan.

 

"Astaga Sherlock!!"

 

John menyahut kaget sambil mendekap laptop ke dadanya. Dia menurunkan diri duduk di samping Sherlock yang beralih ke posisi duduk normal, mengamati sang pasangan dari bawah ke atas.

 

"Jangan begitu dong, kamu mengagetkanku!" Umpat John. Laptop akhirnya ia taruh kembali ke meja.

 

Sherlock menaikan sebelah alis mata. "Aku tidak bermaksud begitu."

 

"Ya sudahlah," John mendesah pelan. "Ada apa deh emangnya?"

 

"...Apakah kamu memakai lagi sabun Beta-mu itu?"

 

"....Hah?"

 

Mereka bertukar pandang sesaat.

 

John melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Ya nggak lah, ngapain aku pakai lagi? Aku... Sudah tidak berada di militer lagi, kan? Lagian bukannya kamu sudah lama membuangnya? Ingat tidak kamu membakarnya di perkarangan belakang?" Pandangan memicing dia lontarkan ke Sherlock.

 

"Tentu aku mengingatnya, aku yang melakukannya sendiri. Jangan lontarkan pertanyaan bodoh," balas Sherlock. "...hanya saja kamu tercium berbeda..." Dia mencondongkan mukanya ke depan John. John refleks mundur kebelakang.

 

"Ber-berbeda bagaimana?"

 

John merona merah sekali. Sherlock bukannya berhenti malah semakin mendesak badannya ke John. John mau tidak mau merebahkan dirinya ke sofa, sementara Sherlock menelusuri tubuh John mulai dari perut hingga sela lehernya. Tidak terlalu menimpa John dengan berat tubuhnya.

 

Hidung Sherlock terhenti di tulang kerah si Omega, lidahnya perlahan keluar menjilat kulit disana. Itu adalah salah satu cara alamiah bagi seorang Alpha untuk mengecap aroma pasangannya. Ia akan menjilat di daerah pusat aroma itu berada. dan daerah itu antara lain adalah disekitar leher, lengan, perut, dan pergelangan tangan.

 

"Uhng--- Sherlock, ugn..." Tidak dapat dipungkiri kalau perilaku ini membuat mereka berdua terangsang. Mengecap aroma pasangan memang dibarengi oleh seksualitas yang kentara.

 

Sherlock beralih menjilati tengkuk belakangnya sekarang. Dia menahan pinggul John supaya John tidak bergerak kemana-mana, tetap pada tempatnya ketika ia menjamah bekas gigitan _bond_ yang ada di tengkuk sebelah kirinya, dekat dengan bekas luka tembakan punya John.

 

Desahan John semakin menjadi-jadi, dia menggeliat dibawah tubuh Sherlock.

 

"Kamu tercium... Semakin manis, John. Aku..." Sherlock mendesah di dagu bawah John. "Tidak tahu kenapa... Tapi aku menyukainya." Jari tangannya menggelitik dibawah jumper John, ingin masuk kedalam dan menelusuri kulit dibawahnya.

 

"Mhhm, Sherlock..."

 

John menangkap mulut Sherlock, ciuman terbuka tidak terelakkan lagi. John mengaitkan lengannya di leher Sherlock, mereka berdua bergulat demi dominasi dan keintiman; seluruh tubuh saling bergesekan satu sama lain tanpa terkecuali.

 

Mereka berdua hampir saja mau lanjut membuka pakaian kalau saja tidak ada suara riang Mrs. Hudson terdengar dari luar pintu.

 

"Hullo~!!"

 

Bak maling ketahuan massa, itu orang berdua langsung melepaskan diri. Sherlock bangkit dari atas John terus duduk dalam posisi normal. Sementara John cuman menutup mukanya menggunakan lengan tangan, dia tahu wajahnya pasti merona merah sekali.

 

Pintu terbuka, sosok Mrs. Hudson si _Landlady_ Omega muncul. Beliau mengenakan wajah ceria ciri khasnya. Dia masuk kedalam 221B sambil membawa sepiring kue. Sherlock dan John di perlakukan seperti anak-anak olehnya, apalagi kalau lagi berantem. Mrs. Hudson yang akan turun tangan mendamaikan mereka... Dengan cara mengurung dua pria dewasa itu di dalam kamar mandi sampai mereka berdua saling minta maaf.

 

"Hum? John? Kamu kenapa?" Mrs. Hudson menoleh ke John yang tidak bergeming di atas sofa usai menaruh makanannya di atas meja dapur.

 

John menurunkan lengannya, berharap mukanya tidak lagi berwarna merah gelap. "Erh, tidak ada apa-apa.  Sungguh. Uhm, apa yang kamu bawa?" Dia beranjak dari atas sofa, tak lupa merapihkan pakaiannya sebelum berjalan ke tempat Mrs. Hudson.

 

Mrs. Hudson menggeser piring berisikan kue kering vanilla kearah John. "Ah, ini ada kue kering sedikit. Jadi apa yang sedang kalian laku---- _oh dear God_ , Sherlock!"

 

Dia sontak berteriak saat mengalihkan pandangan ke dapur dan menemukan kaca jendela dapur menghilang, digantikan oleh jala yang biasa digunakan untuk menangkap ikan itu loh. Mrs. Hudson  dalam sekali lihat sudah tahu kalau itu pasti hasil kelakuannya Sherlock.

 

Sementara si _Landlady_ misuh-misuh soal perabotan gedungnya yang di hancurkan oleh Sherlock, John kalem makan kue pemberiannya. Mata fokus pada sosok Alphanya yang memutuskan bangkit dari tempatnya duduk dan menghampiri induk semangnya.

 

Sherlock sempat mencium kerah jumper John sebelum mengambil posisi berdiri disamping Mrs. Hudson. Yep, tidak salah lagi. Aroma punya Omeganya memang berubah.

 

Apa yang terjadi? Sherlock tak tahu banyak soal tubuh biologis kaum Omega; yang dia ketahui cuman satu, kalau Omega berada dalam keadaan _Heat_ mereka akan berubah menjadi sangat tidak rasional dan ingin digagahi sampai mereka puas. Kalau soal perubahan Aroma... Sherlock menduga beberapa kemungkinan, seperti aroma John bercampur permanen dengan aroma miliknya mengingat sekarang mereka sudah menikah/ _bonding_. Atau dia sedang mengalami ketidakonsistenan hormon di dalam tubuhnya.

 

Lagian perubahan Aromanya sangat kentara, orang-orang yang mengenal John pasti dapat mengetahuinya. Namun disini ada Mrs. Hudson yang tak mengomentari apapun soal perubahan Aroma-nya John. Apakah dia tidak bisa menciumnya? Padahal aromanya benar-benar berubah dari biasanya, jadi terasa lebih... Lebih _manis_ , mirip wangi mint bercampur rasa tembaga darah dan bunga. Ataukah cuman Sherlock saja yang bisa menciumnya?

 

Puas memarahi Sherlock, Mrs. Hudson kembali kepada John. John sedang mengunyah kue terakhir yang ada di piringnya. "Kamu suka kue itu ya, Johnny? Aku masih punya banyak dibawah!" Senyuman cerah tersungging diwajahnya. Muka seram kala menceramahi Sherlock berubah manis lagi.

 

"Uhm? Tidak, terima kasih! Aku... Sudah makan cukup banyak..." Kata John. Baru sadar kalau dia menghabiskan semua kuenya.

 

Mendadak Sherlock angkat bicara, "Oh. Itu menjelaskan kenapa beratmu bertambah dan lingkar pinggulmu berubah, John. Nafsu makanmu kembali. Mungkin... Sedikit lebih banyak dari biasanya."

 

Komentar yang sangat tidak perlu dan ngejleb.

 

Mrs. Hudson terhenyak. John cuman diem aja. Itu kalau John tidak ingat sifat dasar suaminya yang memang tidak tahu privasi bakalan ada piring melayang ke wajahnya.

 

Tapi itu Sherlock ngomong sungguh-sungguh loh, gak ada nada bercanda apalagi ngatain di perkataannya.


	5. 3 Months, 10 Weeks

 

Sherlock bermuka gondok ngeliatin John berjalan keluar dari gedung 221 melalui jendela. Kedua alis mata tertekuk kesal, sangat menyayangkan dalam hati kenapa John sangat keras kepala pergi ke Bank hari ini. Semua karena Mycroft yang mengotak-atik akun bank punya John! Awas saja nanti, Sherlock akan membalasnya... _Painful and slowly_.

 

Omeganya itu punya banyak masalah kesehatan akhir-akhir ini. Karena itulah Sherlock tidak mau membiarkannya pergi jauh-jauh dari pengawasannya.

 

Tadinya Sherlock ingin ikut bersama John, cuman John bilang takutnya Sherlock bakalan jadi bosan mengantri di bank. Ini adalah jam sibuk, pasti Bank sangat ramai. Dan seorang Alpha konsultan detektif macam Sherlock tidak terbiasa duduk dan mengantri giliran, itu baginya siksaan lahir-batin. Juga siksaan buat orang-orang disekitar mereka yang jadi subjek deduksi Sherlock.

 

Jadinya Sherlock membuat kesepakatan kalau John boleh pergi ke Bank hari ini, tapi Sherlock akan menjemputnya kalau sudah selesai.

 

Dan sekarang Sherlock harus bisa sabar menunggu jam 2 untuk tiba. Tanpa kehadiran John yang bisa dia observasi dan sentuh (dalam perlakuan intim yang ujung-ujungnya berakhir dalam seks) ini akan sangat menyiksanya... Karena itu Sherlock memilih duduk di sofa favoritnya dalam posisi berdoa _mind palace_ , menelaah kembali simptom-simptom penyakit yang dialami oleh John; dan persoalan aromanya yang tercium berbeda akhir-akhir ini...

 

Sherlock yang sudah berada dalam kondisi _Mind Palace_ tidak akan terganggu oleh sekitarnya lagi. Mengenyahkan perasaan tidak enak yang sesungguhnya melingkari hatinya sedari tadi, yang membuatnya enggan mengizinkan John pergi dari sisinya.

 

* * *

 

 

"Hullo, Sherlock. Kamu mau pergi ke mana?"

 

Mrs. Hudson menyapa ramah ke Sherlock yang sedang turun dari tangga, sekalian melingkarkan syal biru kesukaannya di leher. 

 

"Menjemput John. Hari ini dia pergi ke Bank." Jawab sang detektif, kini berdiri berhadapan sama Omega Landlady-nya yang sangat manis itu.

 

Mrs. Hudson berdecak kaget, "Oh ya? Manis sekali kamu! Sekarang ini aku lihat kamu jadi sering mengkhawatirkannya, apakah John masih belum sehat betul, Sherlock?" Wajahnya berubah khawatir.

 

Ah, kenapa Mrs. Hudson bisa berpikir seperti itu? Sherlock gak ngerasa segitu khawatirnya ke John kok... Menurut standarnya sendiri. Kalau orang lain sih ngeliat jelas Sherlock itu _terlalu_ menempel kepada John akhir-akhir ini. Sherlock seperti bayangan John, mengikutinya kemanapun dia pergi dengan alasan kondisi John yang lagi tidak fit. Soalnya Sherlock beberapa kali menemukan John mengeluh pusing campur keram perut, Sherlock yang biasanya tak peka-peka banget jadi sensitif akibat naluri Alpha di dalam tubuhnya yang membuatnya terus mengkhawatirkan pasangannya. 

 

"John belum terlalu sehat. Itu benar," kata Sherlock, memberi anggukan kecil ke Landlady meminta izin pergi keluar. "Sampai jumpa, kami tidak akan pergi terlalu lama."

 

Si detektif berwajah tirus hilang dari balik pintu hitam gedung 221. Meninggalkan Mrs. Hudson cekikikan sendiri ditempatnya. Beliau bergumam kecil,

 

"Makin hari dia semakin berubah sentimentil, John, mantera apa yang sudah kamu tiupkan kepada Sherlock?" Begitu katanya. Tetap lanjut cekikikan waktu menaiki anak tangga menuju flat tempat tinggalnya di lantai dua.

 

* * *

 

 

Oke. Jadi ceritanya Sherlock pergi ke Bank yang di datangi oleh John untuk menuntaskan beberapa masalah rekening bank yang diisengin sama Mycroft, pastinya Sherlock gak nyangka dong dia malah ngeliat gedung bank tersebut dilingkari oleh garis pembatas polisi. Mana mobil polisi sama tim anti teror bertebaran disekitarnya pula, ditambah sama orang-orang berdiri cemas dijarak aman bersama reporter televisi dan radio yang sudah memenuhi sekitar.

 

Apa yang telah terjadi? Otak Sherlock seperti mengalami kondisi _freeze_ seketika.

 

Ditengah-tengah kebingungan Sherlock melihat sosok Lestrade berdiri di jalan mau masuk ke pintu depan Bank, pasukan berada dalam posisi siaga dibelakangnya. Gak pakai mikir dua kali Sherlock langsung berjalan menghampiri si Inspektur Beta, masa bodo sama pandangan sinis banyak petugas atau makian 'jangan mendekat' mereka.

 

Pundak Lestrade di tarik oleh Sherlock. Mereka jatuh berpandangan, Lestrade gak sempet mengatakan apapun karena dia terkejut sama ekspresi muka Sherlock yang nampak panik dan takut, dua emosi yang tak pernah Lestrade ketahui masih dimiliki oleh seorang Sherlock Holmes.

 

"Apa yang terjadi?! Ada apa ini!?" Suara Sherlock menaik tiap kalimat. Membenarkan kalau dia memang lagi panik saat ini.

 

"Harusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu!" Balas Lestrade, kini berhadapan lurus sama Sherlock. "Ngapain kamu disini? Kok kamu cepet tahu soal perampokan bank ini sih?!" Ujarnya kesal.

 

Perampokan bank.

 

Otak Sherlock kembali bekerja,

 

Tapi bukan bekerja yang kayak gimana, malah meneriakan nama John terus-terusan.

 

" _John was supposed to be inside that Bank, where is he now!?_ " Sahut Sherlock pas di muka Lestrade.

 

Wajah Lestrade bak jatuh ke tanah, dia melihat ke arah bank itu sebentar sebelum balik kepada Sherlock. "Perampoknya menahan beberapa sandera didalam sana... Jangan-jangan dia adalah salah satunya..."

 

Sherlock merasakan dirinya kehilangan kontrol. Insting protektif bangkit, dia sekaligus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Akibat kelalaiannya John berada dalam bahaya yang tak disangka-sangka. Sherlock benci kalau kehilangan kontrol seperti ini... Tapi dia lebih benci kalau John kenapa-kenapa tanpa dia bisa melakukan apapun yang berarti.

 

"Sudah berapa lama penyanderaan ini terjadi?" Sherlock mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. Tenang, tenang, jangan biarkan emosi mengambil alih logika. Logika itu lebih penting... Sekarang yang harus dilakukan adalah menncari solusi bagi situasi ini.

 

"Kurang lebih satu jam. Mereka tidak akan menyerahkan para sandera sebelum permintaan mereka terpenuhi. Akses penuh ke ruang penyimpanan bank dan beberapa juta Pounds. Merepotkan, mereka mengancam akan melukai sandera kalau tak dituruti..." Jawab Lestrade.

 

Lidah Sherlock berdecak kasar, "Taktik _desperate_. Mereka tidak punya akses lain untuk pergi dari sini. Bank cuman punya satu akses, pintu bagian belakang atau basement sudah terkunci otomatis akibat alarm, dan satu-satunya cara pergi keluar adalah melalui pintu depan." Dia berdeduksi.

 

Lestrade menarik kesimpulan. "Maksudmu mereka akan benar-benar melukai sandera?"

 

"Menggunakan mereka sebagai akses pergi dari sini. Hal itu sangat memungkinkan untuk terjadi." Lanjut Sherlock. Sangat berharap John tidak apa-apa didalam sana. Dia akan mencari cara untuk mengeluarkannya secara aman, sekarang yang perlu dia lakukan adalah fokus berpikir dan...

 

"Dengarkan kalian semua!"

 

Pintu depan Bank yang tertutup tiba-tiba terbuka kasar. Sosok pria besar bertopeng hitam keluar dari sana, menyeret seorang sandera sambil menekan mulut senjata api ke dagu bawah orang malang itu.

 

Sontak keadaan berubah tegang. Decakan kaget orang-orang terdengar, petugas polisi memposisikan senjata mereka kedalam posisi turun ketika melihat perampok itu membawa warga sipil, mereka tak bisa melukainya karena takut justeru malah melukai si sandera.

 

Lestrade beserta Sherlock terdiam di tempat masing-masing. Dua pasang mata jatuh kepada sosok pria yang di todong senjata sama perampok itu... John Hamish Watson. Si dokter menatap balik teman dan Alphanya menggunakan tatapan horror, setengah histeris.

 

Itu Sherlock benar-benar mengalami keruntuhan emosi disitu. Pemandangan John yang ditodong senjata terus digunakan sebagai korban membuatnya marah. Marah. Benar-benar marah, emosi utama yang mentah. Geraman berbahaya mulai bergemuruh di tenggorokannya.

 

"Tarik semua anggota bersenjata kalian dan berikan jalan buat kami untuk pergi dari sini!" Si perampok berteriak, menyeret John sedikit biar semua orang melihat kalau dia tidak main-main. "Kalau tidak, nyawanya akan melayang!" Sebagai penutup, dia lebih menusuk dagu bawah John pakai mulut senjata. John mau tak mau harus mengadahkan kepalanya keatas.

 

Ini gawat. Lestrade melihat ke Sherlock, menemukan pria Alpha itu dalam posisi membatu. Nafas tidak beraturan, kepalan tangan yang gemetaran, suara geraman berbahaya terdengar dari mulutnya--- mana bisa Sherlock tenang kalau pasangannya yang menjadi taruhan? Siapapun juga gak akan bisa berpikir rasional kalau orang terdekat dalam bahaya.

 

Laksana mau membuat Sherlock semakin marah, perampok itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke samping leher John. Menghirup paksa aroma si Omega, John meronta jijik akibat disentuh oleh orang lain yang bukan Alphanya. Dia berusaha menjauhkan diri namun kuncian erat pria tersebut pada lehernya tidak memungkinkan hal itu untuk terjadi.

 

"Oh!" Sang perampok yang John duga seorang Alpha menyahut sinis, mengeratkan pegangannya pada leher John. "Omega kecil ini sedang hamil, huh? Mana pasanganmu, Omega?"

 

"Apa!?" Sahutan John tak kalah kencang. "Hamil?! Tidak!"

 

Tusukan mulut senjata dibawah dagunya semakin keras. John mendesah kesakitan.

 

"Diam kamu! Jangan banyak menyangkal, baumu tidak akan menipu siapapun!" Perampoknya berteriak, jemarinya menusuk kuat di leher John; membuat John tersedak.

 

Sherlock memproses informasi baru yang dia dapatkan. Hamil? Segala keanehan John yang dia identifikasi sebagai 'sakit' kini semuanya menjadi lebih jelas. John tidak sakit, semua itu adalah respon alamiah dari tubuhnya yang beradaptasi dengan kehadiran janin di rahim. Intensitas indra penciuman yang meningkat, mual, keram perut, darah rendah, dan _most of all_ ; aroma yang berubah drastis dikarenakan perubahan hormon.

 

Kenapa Sherlock tidak mengambil kemungkinan kalau John itu sebenarnya hamil, bukan sakit flu berkepanjangan? Dia merasa jadi _mate_ yang tidak berguna. Oke, dia bisa meratapi hal itu nanti karena sekarang mereka punya masalah yang lebih besar...

 

John mulai meringis, mau menangis rasanya. Dia lebih mengkhawatirkan kondisi bayi yang baru dia ketahui keberadaannya daripada dirinya sendiri, haruskah dia kehilangan bayi ini begitu cepat? John memikirkan nyawanya bersama si bayi sehingga tidak meronta banyak sewaktu pria sialan yang mencekiknya menyeringai sinis kepadanya.

 

"Ada apa, Omega? Khawatir pada nasibmu dan anakmu? Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu hidup lama setelah pergi dari sini, kamu tahu? Pasanganmu akan melihatmu mati." Bisiknya penuh racun di dekat telinga John.

 

Mendengar pria itu mengancam akan membunuh John membuat sesuatu di dalam kepala Sherlock ada yang putus. Yaitu pusat pengontrolan dirinya. Kekang emosinya lepas, amarah meluap mengambil alih badan Sherlock. Dalam sekali gerakan cepat, Sherlock menarik Lestrade kebelakang membuatnya setengah terjatuh. Pada momen itu si detektif Alpha berhasil mengambil senjata apinya yang berada di ikatan pinggang Lestrade.

 

Yang lebih membuat takut adalah Sherlock membidikan senjata pas kearah perampok yang menyandera John. Sherlock tak memiliki keahlian memegang senjata, bidikannya juga tidak begitu baik--- lihat saja dinding rumah mereka --- tetapi kali ini, bidikannya mantap tidak bergoyang. Sekali tembak Sherlock berhasil mengenai lengan tangan kanan si perampok. Teriakan nyaring Lestrade mengudara.

 

"SHERLOCK!"

 

John  tidak engeh kalau Sherlock-lah yang melepaskan tembakan. Lestrade segera memeriksa sabuk ikat pinggangnya, menemukan senjatanya sudah raib berpindah ke tangan Sherlock. Matanya terbalak kaget sekaligus takjub, bagaimana bisa dia melakukan itu begitu cepat?!

 

"ARGH!! SIALAN!!"

 

Perampok yang berteriak kesakitan tidak melupakan tentang sandera yang ada ditangannya. Dia menarik pelatuk senjata, bersiap mau memuntahkan peluru panas ke dagu bawah John yang bisa dipastikan akan menembus tengkoraknya jika ditembakkan--- dan dia akan langsung mati ditempat. John memejamkan matanya, sudah bersiap untuk hal terburuk. Kematian.

 

Tetapi Sherlock tidak akan membiarkan John terluka.

 

Dia tidak akan pernah membiarkan siapapun melukai John.

 

"Minggir!!" Sherlock berlari menerjang John, menepis senjata si perampok dari Omeganya lalu menarik John supaya berdiri aman dibelakangnya. John segera berlindung dibelakang punggung Sherlock, kedua tangannya gemetaran hebat. Terlebih melihat sorot mata Alpha-nya yang tidak manusiawi. Sherlock digantikan insting hewani, mekanisme pertahanan yang lahir akibat dari kondisi pasangannya yang terancam.

 

Kepalan tangan kanan Sherlock melayang mengenai wajah si pria. Dia memukulinya bertubi-tubi, sampai pria itu terjatuh ke tanah Sherlock tetap tak berhenti melukainya. Lestrade yang melihat kesempatan segera menurunkan anak buahnya masuk kedalam, mengatasi situasi di dalam bank yang masih dijaga oleh sisa perampok yang ada. Sementara Sherlock tetap melanjutkan 'kebrutalannya'.

 

" _No_! Sherlock, _Stop_!" John mau berlari menghampiri Sherlock dengan harapan menghentikannya melukai orang itu, bisa repot kalau Sherlock menghilangkan nyawanya di depan banyak saksi--- mereka bisa mendapatkan masalah yang lebih besar--  "Sherlock!! Hentikan!" Raung John, tidak diindahkan oleh Sherlock. Sherlock malahan makin gelap mata, merobohkan si perampok di atas tanah pakai selengkat kaki; menendang tubuhnya sekuat tenaga hingga perampok itu berteriak kesakitan meminta ampun. Sherlock lalu merendahkan dirinya ke tanah, berganti memberinya pukulan kepalan tangan kosong.

 

Langkah John yang mau menenangkan Alpha-nya dihentikan oleh Lestrade. Sang Beta menangkap tubuh John dan menahannya di tempat. John kerap kali berteriak di pundaknya, "Jangan dekati dia! Dia tidak akan mendengarkanmu, kamu bisa terluka!" Lestrade mengingatkan. Dia tidak mau temannya sampai kenapa-kenapa, kondisi John sudah cukup mengenaskan.

 

**Bunuh dia bunuh dia bunuh dia bunuh dia bunuh dia dia melukai John dia melukai John dia melukai John dia melukai _anakmu_ dia melukai _anakmu_ dia melukai _anakmu_ bunuh dia hilangkan nyawanya. **

 

Benak Sherlock dipenuhi bisikan mentah tidak rasional. Instingnya mengatakan dia harus melenyapkan siapapun yang berani menganggu keluarganya, Sherlock sudah berada dekat di ujung tanduk untuk benar-benar menghilangkan nyawa perampok sialan itu apabila...

 

"Sherlock Holmes!!"

 

Laksana mantera ajaib, sahutan stress dari John menghentikan seluruh pergerakan Sherlock. Satu pukulan yang mau melayang ke muka berdarah Alpha asing yang sudah mengancam _mate_ -nya terhenti diudara. Insting hewani teredam oleh suara John, fungsi logika kembali mengambil alih tubuh Sherlock yang bergerak bablas sedari tadi.

 

Sherlock bangkit keatas kakinya. Kedua tangan banyak besetan luka dan bercak darah. Bukan darah miliknya, melainkan darah punya pria keparat yang sekarang tidak sadarkan diri di bawah kaki Sherlock ini. Dengan suara pelan selayaknya bisikan, Sherlock menengok kearah John. "J---John?" Mulai berjalan lunglai menghampiri John yang masih ditahan Lestrade. Tangan berdarah dia hapus terlebih dahulu menggunakan sapu tangan dari kantong jaket Belstaff-nya, tidak mungkin ia menyentuh John pakai tangan berdarah seperti itu.

 

Menganggap keadaan sudah agak tenang Lestrade pun berani melepaskan John dari dekapannya. Kawan Omega-nya itu berlari menghampiri Sherlock yang buru-buru melingkarkan tangan panjangnya di leher John, mencium sela leher sebelah kiri tempat Sherlock menanamkan ciuman bond mereka. Lestrade tahu semuanya sudah usai. Anak buahnya juga kembali membawa para tersangka keluar dari bank tanpa ada salah satu dari mereka atau sandera yang terluka, menyisakan Lestrade kudu nyari alasan jitu sama atasannya akan peristiwa pada hari ini. Sepertinya dia akan meminta tolong ke Mycroft lagi...

 

"Hngh-- John--- John, John..." Sherlock menorehkan lidahnya dekat leher John. Dia bisa merasakan aroma perampok itu disana, _fuck_ , dia harus menghilangkannya nanti di rumah... " _You're okay_. John..." Desahan pelan lepas dari bibir _cupid-bow_ punya Sherlock.

 

John membalas Sherlock dengan mencium pundaknya. Aroma Alpha-nya membuat John lebih tenang. " _Yes, I am alright. A little bit Shaken, but--- it's alright_..."

 

Sherlock melepaskan diri setelah mereka berdua cukup tenang. Petugas lalu-lalang disekitar, suara Lestrade memberi perintah terdengar dikejauhan, semua tidak menganggu momen mereka berdua. " _You're pregnant. I should have known. How could I missed this important hint_..." Ujar Sherlock, kedua tangan mengelus naik-turun lengan atas John.

 

"Aku sendiri juga tidak sadar... Aku benar-benar gagal menjadi seorang dokter," John tertawa miris. "Aku sudah membahayakan jiwa --anak kita-- Aku-- aku---" cepat kepanikan menggerogoti John lagi. Akibat dari andrenalin mengacu cepat.

 

Sherlock tidak pandai dalam memperlihatkan perasaannya, sekarang saja meski sudah berpasangan sama John, Sherlock belum bisa mengekspresikan seluruh emosinya kepada si Omega. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya memberikan dorongan positif atau cuman buat menenangkan. Alhasil dia melakukan apa yang bisa dia lakukan, yaitu menggunakan sentuhan. Sebelah tangannya naik menyentuh pipi John, meminta John untuk memperhatikannya sebentar secara tidak langsung.

 

" _Hush now_ , kamu tidak tahu. Kamu tidak tahu..." Ia berbisik pelan, "Kita pulang sekarang. Kamu akan lebih tenang jika berada dirumah."

 

"Te--Tetapi bagaimana dengan Lestrade? Pas--pasti aku akan dimintai keterangan, kan? Kamu juga..." John mengemukakan kekhawatirannya.

 

Sherlock melenguh pelan. Lestrade berani menghalangi mereka pulang? Sherlock bisa menghalanginya menikahi kakaknya yang bodoh. Mau yang mana coba?

 

"Jangan khawatir soal itu. _Come, we're going home_."

 

Sherlock membantu John pergi keluar dari tempat memuakan ini. Tangan melingkar protektif di pinggul John, membantunya mengambil langkah karena Sherlock menyadari sekujur tubuh John gemetaran.

 

Dia harus memastikan John aman. Sherlock tak akan membiarkan kejadian ini terjadi untuk kedua kalinya. Tidak. Kalau bisa dia tidak mengizinkan John pergi keluar sendirian tanpa pengawasannya lagi! Pasti John tak akan membiarkannya, namun Sherlock bisa mencobanya kan?

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sepulangnya ke flat ponsel Sherlock tak berhenti berbunyi riang gembira. Pertama Lestrade menelepon, marah-marah karena Sherlock main langsung pergi aja sama John dari Bank yang sekarang berubah jadi TKP. Terus telepon kedua datang dari Mycroft, Sherlock nyuruh John yang mengangkatnya. Myc menelepon buat memberitahu kalau adiknya tidak akan terkena tindakan pidana apapun karena sudah menghajar ( _scratch that! He almost killed the man_ ) seseorang di depan khalayak ramai. John berterima kasih padanya, Sherlock mah bodo amat.

 

Usai berurusan sama gangguan dari mereka semua Sherlock mengemukakan keinginan yang mengganjalnya sepanjang perjalanan pulang tadi kepada John, "...Aku ingin memandikanmu, kalau boleh. Aroma pria itu masih menempel sedikit padamu, aku ingin _menghapus_ nya." Geram Sherlock.

 

John menyunggingkan senyum penuh pengertian. " _Okay_...." Dia membiarkan Sherlock karena dia sendiri juga tidak mau bau Alpha sialan tadi menempel ditubuhnya, ugh, mengingatnya saja membuatnya jijik setengah mati. 

 

Sherlock membimbing John masuk kedalam kamar mandi, pertama-tama dia membantu John melepas jumpernya terlebih dahulu baru bergerak membuka kancing bajunya satu demi satu mulai dari kancing paling atas. Kala melakukan itu Sherlock kerap memberikan ciuman kecil kepada John, dibalas oleh sang Omega.

 

Setelah mengenyahkan celana jeans serta celana dalam punya John, Sherlock memperhatikannya sebentar. John berdiri telanjang di hadapannya tanpa rasa malu, dia juga gak risih ketika pandangan Sherlock jatuh kepada bekas luka tembakan di pundak sebelah kirinya. Sherlock selalu meyakinkan John kalau tubuhnya itu indah, lukanya pun juga termasuk. Dia menunjukannya tanpa kata-kata, cukup dari sentuhan lembut nan sensual yang kerap ia berikan kepada John...

 

"Duduk di dalam tub, aku akan menyalakan airnya."

 

John menurut. Dia masuk kedalam tub putih di dalam kamar mandi mereka, duduk di dasar dingin, menunggu Sherlock yang melipat lengan kemejanya ke sikut kemudian menyalakan pancuran air untuk memastikan suhunya pas. Tidak terlalu dingin dan tidak terlalu panas.

 

"Aku bisa mendengar ponselmu bergetar lagi. Kamu tidak berniat mengeceknya?" Komentar John, melipat kedua kakinya ke atas dada memperhatikan Sherlock menyesuaikan temperatur air.

 

Jawaban Sherlock berupa siraman air ke pundak John. Tidak, rupanya. "Palingan itu Lestrade lagi. _Or even worse_ , Mycroft." Dia mengucapkan nama kakak kandungnya tersebut seperti mengucapkan kata 'menyebalkan' atau sejenisnya.

 

John mendehem pelan sewaktu Sherlock mulai membasahi tubuhnya, air bertemperatur suam-suam kuku menelusuri beberapa lekuk tubuhnya. Dia memejamkan mata sebelah karena Sherlock mulai beralih ke kepalanya, "Telepon balik mereka sehabis ini." Pintanya.

 

Mata Sherlock berputar kesal, dia akan memikirkannya lagi nanti. Sekarang dia mau fokus membersihkan seluruh badan John, meski lebih tepatnya Sherlock menahan diri biar tidak bablas menjamah John disitu juga. Ujung-ujungnya Sherlock gak melakukan apa yang diminta sama John, dia malahan pergi ke apotek pojokan jalan untuk membeli alat tes kehamilan. Itu gak tanggung-tanggung Sherlock membelinya satu lusin dalam berbagai macam merk pula.

 

John memberinya tatapan busuk sewaktu Sherlock balik ke flat. Dia mengharapkan John 'menggunakan' semua alat tes itu, apa?

 

Sayangnya memang iya. John berpikir dia lebih memilih dibawa ke Scotland Yard untuk ditanya-tanyain semalem suntuk deh daripada kayak begini.

 

.....

 

Walau begitu, melihat semua alat tes kehamilan yang dia pakai semua memberikan hasil positif; John mendadak kehilangan rasa capek dan khawatirnya. Ia melingkar erat di dalam pelukan Sherlock dan lalu menangis disana ditemani oleh pasangannya.


End file.
